


Cough Syrup

by apollostrials



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: THIS IS SO CUTE, also young Sabrina is so cute, maternal zelda is my weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollostrials/pseuds/apollostrials
Summary: Sabrina has the flu but luckily, Zelda is there to make her feel better.





	1. Cough Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> this is super fluffy and I love maternal Zelda

Flu season had come and it had terrorized the Spellman family quite thoroughly. One by one each member fell prey to its clutches and now, it had decided to end its ravages on the five year old Sabrina Spellman who was undoubtedly miserable under her pile of covers with a runny nose and an uncomfortably warm face. 

“There you are now.” Her Aunt Hilda said as she tucked her in. “I’m sure you’ll be better in no time.” 

“It’s too hot Auntie, no more covers.” 

“Well you feel cold as ice, so this will have to do for now. I’ll bring you some medicine and I’m sure you’ll feel better in no time.” Sabrina was not happy with the idea of taking the icky green cough syrup that was supposed to taste like peppermint, but fell very far from where it was promised. 

“Can Auntie Zelda bring it up?” 

“Of course dear, of course.” Hilda was happy she wouldn’t have to go through the dramatics of convincing Sabrina to take her meds, and went to get Zelda immediately.

It wasn’t long after that before Sabrina saw her Aunt come into her room with the regretful green bottle in hand. After perching herself on the edge of the bed, Zelda checked Sabrina’s temperature with the back of her hand against her forehead, her eyebrows crinkled in concern. 

“It’s time to take the medicine now, you won't begin to feel better until you do.” 

“Isn’t there magic you can do to make me feel better instead?” Zelda shook her head amused.

“Think of the cough syrup like a potion. Not every potion in real life taste like candy, in fact, some taste worse.” 

“I doubt it.” Sabrina couldn’t believe anything could taste worse… 

“I’m serious. There’s a potion of mine that calls for frog slime. Think about it: frog slime or this?” 

“The medicine.” Sabrina pouted. “But you have to do something for me too.” Zelda raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh yeah? What do I need to do?”

“You have to stay with me if I take the medicine, it’s only fair.” Zelda leaned down to kiss Sabrina’s forehead, then turned to grab the medicine bottle and the spoon to deliver it.

“Deal.” 

-

The next morning, Hilda found Zelda and Sabrina’s sleeping forms curled up in Sabrina’s bed. Zelda holding on to her tight, her face uncharacteristically soft. It was so adorable that Hilda couldn’t help but take picture to put in the family scrapbook. It didn’t matter if Zelda wasn’t Sabrina’s biological mom, looking at the two of them now, Hilda couldn’t see any differently.


	2. Sabrina The Kid Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of "Cough Syrup"; Auntie Zelda gets sick and little Sabrina tries to help her out.

Zelda was miserable. 

She hated being sick and stuck in bed. Idleness was her biggest enemy and she dearly missed being able to breath properly out of her nose. 

The worst part of it all was that Hilda always wanted to baby her when she got like this. Zelda was a powerful witch and having a little flu didn’t change that. 

“Hilda for Satan’s sake, will you leave me to rest! Your voice is aggravating me to no end.” Hilda huffed, a bit miffed at her sister’s antics, but not surprised.

“Being sick normally gives people a personality change, but the only thing that changes with you is that you get meaner.” Zelda rolled her eyes. 

“Goodbye Hilda.” Zelda threw the covers over her head in exasperation, hearing her sister’s footsteps moving away and out of their room. 

A few minutes later, the door squeaked softly, alerting a new presence that Zelda was not in the mood to deal with.

“Hilda I told you to- oh, Sabrina… darling you shouldn’t be in here, you’ll get sick.” Sabrina’s blonde head moved toward her Auntie’s bed curiously.

“Auntie Hilda said you got sick. I wanted to help.” Despite the warning about Sabrina catching whatever Zelda had, she climbed on to the bed, fearless of any germs. 

“Thank you Sabrina, but it’s unnecessary. I don’t feel too awful.” Mimicking what her Aunties do for her when she’s sick, checked Zelda’s temperature by gently pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. 

“But you’re really warm. I know! I’ll get you water, that will make you feel better.” She was out of the room before Zelda could protest, running down the stairs to go fetch the drink she promised. 

She returned again, glass of water place carefully in her hands, concentrating on not spilling a drop as she placed the cup on Zelda’s bedside dresser. Sabrina climbed back into bed with her Auntie and adjusted the covers over her. 

“You’ll feel better soon Auntie, I promise.” Sabrina kissed her Aunties forehead before cuddling up with her. 

Zelda hated being sick, but her little nurse Sabrina was enough to make her feel much better already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five year old Sabrina has to be my favorite thing in the world right next to maternal Zelda!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
